


Sick

by Kurino



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurino/pseuds/Kurino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus is sick and Kankri, the sweater-clad troll visits him. CronKri fic-let. Short and sweet, and guess what? Fluff..! NOTE: This is about 1/4 of a sweep after the two become matesprits. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

Sunny days, bright blue skies. A perfect time for a leisurely walk to his matesprit's hive. He walked along the path, towards the edge of a large cliff. Of course, this was one of the only ways to get to Cronus's hive, consisting of a beached pirates' ship. The area, itself, was extremely secluded, as the before mentioned way was the quickest and fastest route without a vehicle to propel you through the deep waters.

Taking in a deep breath, Kankri prepares himself for the dive down. He has done this several times before, though, this is only the second time he had done this alone. Sure, it was risky, but Cronus wasn't feeling too well—he had a human cold of some sort. The candy corn horned troll jumps off, bracing himself for the sudden freezing temperature of the water. As he surfaced, he took another breath, then continuing on to swim to his matesprit's hive.

You see, though, he was not as good as a swimmer, he wasn't about to drown. Of course, the sweater-clad troll thought of how that may trigger others, or even offend them that he was not the best at swimming, so he put time into practice. Soon enough, after just a bit under ten minutes of swimming [and challenging swimming, at that], Kankri dragged himself up onto shore, panting. He pulls out a spare key, knowing very well that Cronus would not mind the sudden intrusion, as he had previously warned him about coming over.

Kankri walks in, closing and locking the door behind him and grabbing a towel placed by the hive's owner to where it could be used by Kankri. He dries himself off, changing into spare clothes he left in case of something such as this ["because if you were not prepared, that could be potentially offensive and triggering to others," as the trigger-happy troll had lectured, once. Didn't want to be a hypocrite…all the time].

"…Cronus?"

He walks around, looking for the seadweller, then heading upstairs after several minutes of searching around the lower floor. As soon as he arrived near the hall leading to the respiteblock, he hears soft, but not inaudible, snoring, and he smiles a bit. It's good that he is getting his rest, at least. Kankri takes a peek through a small crack, as the door was slightly ajar, then heading towards the stairs.

"Kankri?"

The said troll freezes, hearing a voice come from the respiteblock. He turns, taking the few steps that he took back to the door. He walks inside, quietly, then pulling up a chair besides the human bed that Cronus had took to sleeping in. Cronus is now turned to Kankri, the Ampora giving his matesprit a grin, patting the bed in front of him.

"Lay dovwn wvith me."

The purple-blooded bard mumbles, his throat must be hurting…though, how would that affect his gills? As a 'landdweller', Kankri was not exactly as *prone* to getting these sicknesses, though he was unsure about seadwellers...He lifts up the covers, then slipping inside next to Cronus. He lets out a soft sigh, relishing in the flood of warmth from the mass of blankets.

Resting his head next to Cronus's chest, Kankri feels Cronus press a kiss to his head, between his horns. He also hears some light rumbling in the latter's chest, he was chuckling, the slightly shorter troll realized. Even when they were not sick, both shared some times like this. Peaceful times. Spending hours just lying next to each other, talking about what had happened that day, things to do that weekend, or simply just relishing in each other's company.

'I'm surprised that he hasn't began blabbing again…'

Cronus wraps an arm around Kankri's shoulders, pulling him closer, and the latter holding a blush across his cheeks. The seadweller chuckles, smiling at his flushed face. This only causes him to blush more, a bright red dusting grey cheeks. Closing his eyes, the purple blood sighs contently, feeling a light nuzzle against his chest. Kankri took to wrapping his own arms around his matesprit's chest, purring contently. Both would agree that this was one of the 'simple' things that they enjoyed.

"Cronus? Have you eaten today?"

"Wvhat? Not that I remember, Chief."

"I find this very triggering that you are not eating, Cronus. You should know that one of the best ways to recover is to, in fact, consume enough so that *you* can properly recover in the quickest amount of time. In additio-"

"Yea, yea, I knovw. I'll eat somethin, alright?"

"Alright, though, do you have anything previously prepared?"

"Nah."

Kankri looked up at Cronus, an eyebrow raised. Cronus, in turn, chuckled nervously. Expression softening, Kankri smiled, just a bit. No matter what, he wouldn't have today any other way.


End file.
